Burn
by thetimehasturned3
Summary: Sequel to Crash. 10 years later, Elsa and Jack have a beautiful daughter- Terra Frost. They are determined to keep her safe, but with an old enemy lurking out of the shadows, nobody is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't sure about, you know, ever posting this story. But my New Years resolution is to be more comments. But one rude review = one chapter postponed, by a day. Deal? This story will be about half as long as Crash… BUT! It's gonna be much better planned (I hope.) So I have 3 hours until midnight (Pacific North West!) to type chapter one, I have Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire playing, I'm taking my sweet time!**

Terra Frost was born into a beautiful world. A world where fear was a myth.

It had been 8 years since true fear had run through the veins of any child.

It had been 8 years since Pitch Black had roamed free.

Pitch Black was a man of fear. He relished in his power. He was a bit to reckless, too arrogant.

Her mother, Elsa Frost, had been directly affected by this man. She had been stolen as a small child and had been raised in fear.

Her father, Jack Frost, had been her mother's best friend at the time her being stolen. And when they were reunited, he fell in love.

The two had worked together along with Terra's Aunt Anna and friends to take Black down.

5 years later Elsa and Jack got married, and another 3 years had to pass before Terra was brought into their lives.

Now I could go on and on about how adorable Terra was when she was born to the time our story starts, but I won't, because Terra's 2nd birthday is when the fun begins.

Terra looked like her mother with platinum blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair was short and wavy and her eyes sparkled with excitement, the same fulfilled magic that you could so often find within her father's eyes.

And today that excitement shone though as she squealed running around the house. Oh yes, Terra Frost had also inherited her mother's intelligent, she _knew_ that it was her birthday. Her cousin's Katherine and Kimberly were coming over and she was so excited.

Katherine and Kimberly were 2 years older than Terra. They were twins, daughters of her Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff. They were identical girls with Aunt Anna's strawberry blond hair and Uncle Kristoff's warm brown eyes. Katherine had Uncle Kristoff's quite and strong personality, while Kimberly had Aunt Anna's spark of life.

On to the story.

Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff, Kathy and Kimmy came over with 2 presents, one big one –neatly wrapped, and one smaller one – crudely wrapped. You can obviously guess who wrapped which. (Kathy and Kimmy wrapped the big one and Anna wrapped the small one)

Terra was bouncing around the room with her cousins, laughing giddily.

Cake was eaten and presents were opened.

"Auntie Anna!" Terra babbled, "Tank you!" Her little mouth jabbered.

"Auntie Anna" had given her a shiny new red bike, complete with training wheels for her. In the smaller package lay a brand new doll that Terra had deemed "Dolly".

Her parents had given her a new sketch pad and pencils. Elsa, being the sensible mother she was, had wrapped the presents in the morning news paper.

Elsa hated reading the news; she usually let Jack read them just for the comics and just watched the televised news or the internet news.

Anyway, Kristoff had picked up the fallen newspaper and gasped as he read the title.

"Girls," He said harshly, making the children look up, "Go into the other room please."

The 3 girls obeyed instantly, glad for an excuse to leave and play.

"What is it Kris?" Jack asked, confused

"This." Kristoff showed them the newspaper.

The title read:

"FEAR ROAMS FREE, PITCH BLACK BREAKS OUT OF PRISON"

**Yes this took me 3 hours, yes its short and rushed. Don't judge! But due review, I have more HP projects coming, so don't expect an update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, y'all rock!**

**Okay, let go!**

Pitch.

Pitch Black.

No. No-Not again.

Millions of different thoughts crashed down upon Elsa at once.

Anna began to sob, Kristoff was shaking, Jack hadn't moved a mussel.

A feeling began to settle in Elsa, a feeling she hadn't felt in just about 8 years.

Elsa looked around wildly, her breathing harsh and sharp.

She ran out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door.

Her ears were pounding. Was Jack calling her Was it Anna? Or Kris?

She kept running.

She heard her daughters name in the far corner in her mind.

_TERRA!_

She stopped at the end of the street and looked around wildly.

It took her 10 seconds to realize the name was directed to her, not her daughter.

That set her off, she felt a chill down her arms.

She continued to run. Strait from the street into the woods.

She ran until a tree root tripped her. She fell on hands and knees, and didn't move.

Tears fell down her face as she sobs.

Ice began to spread around her.

Ice. Her powers.

She hadn't lost control like this since she was 20.

She shivered and the ice spread.

Ice, her power was the reason Pitch had attacked her the first time.

Jack had the powers as well, as a result as her foolishness.

Terra had started to develop the powers.

_"What if Pitch goes after Terra because of her powers as well?"_

The ice spread faster as another sob ripped through her at the horrible though of her daughter being taken.

It wasn't until she heard Jack crashing through the woods, until she heard his voice, did she realize the feeling bubbling through her through the form of salty liquid leaking out of her eyes.

She heard it in Jack's voice.

She felt it in her chest.

She saw it on Jack's face as her crashed through he brush to where she sobbed.

She thought she saw a flick of it out of the corner of her eye.

Something she hadn't felt in 8 long, blissful, wonderful years.

_Fear._

**How was it? Sorry it was so short, but I hope that you could feel Elsa's pain. Please review (as nicely as possible please. Now I have to go watch Doctor Who)****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own absolutely nothing!**

Pitch Black!?

No.

This-this cannot be possible!

Anna was sobbing, Kris was shaking, with sadness or anger I could not tell.

I was stuck. I couldn't move.

Elsa, on the other hand, sprinted out of the room. I knew where she was going.

The one place she could safely loose control.

The woods.

"Daddy?" I startled and looked down and saw Terra tugging on my pant leg.

Elsa had chosen her name. It was her way of giving our daughter strength.

"Why is Auntie Anna crying? Where did mama go?" came her voice, quite and... scared.

He had never heard fear in his daughters voice, as Pitch was gone. And now he was out. And now fear began to consume everyone.

"It's okay baby. I'm going to go mama now, okay. You stay here, in this room. You too Kathy and Kimmy." He said looking up at the other two girls.

"Play with Auntie Anna and Uncle Kris, okay?"

He looked at Kristoff who nodded, he knew what to do.

"I'll be back soon, with mommy, okay?" He kissed his daughter on the head, and ran out onto the street. He saw Elsa down the street.

"ELSA!" he yelled, but she didn't seem to hear him as she just kept running.

He chased her, she paused, looked around wildly, and kept running.

He crashed after her into the woods.

It took him a while to find her, but her did.

She was on her hands and knees surrounded by ice and sobbing.

She was _scared._

He walked up to her and hugged her, her felt the ice melting as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Terra." She sobbed, "I can't... I won't..."

"Shhhhh" I whispered, "She needs you. _You_ have to protect her. We all will, together."

She looked up at me, and I wiped away her tears with my fingers and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, we have a birthday girl to get back to." I whispered when we broke apart.

She nodded, I helped her up as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

As I helped her up she gripped my arm, very tightly.

"Jack." She said as we made our way out, "Jack. Jack. Jack." She quietly repeated my name as we slowly made our way out of the wood.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Just, just..." She chocked out, obviously fighting off tears. "I can't forget again." came her croaky whisper.

My heart broke. I stopped and gave her a hug. She buried her face in my shoulder as I breathed in the sweet sent of her hair.

"You won't. Because this time, this time, we'll do this together."

She looked at me, and smiled, a true sweet smile that only Elsa could do. The kind of smile that would melt a frozen heart.

"Of coarse we'll do it together Jackie! You wouldn't survive a _day_ without me!" She grinned

I laughed all they way back to the house, my arm around Elsa's shoulders. When we arrived back home, Terra ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!" She squealed as Elsa hugged her.

"My little Terra bug." Elsa murmured. before swooping Terra down onto the couch and tickling her.

As Terra squealed, I couldn't help but smile. Terra's laughter rang through the house. I knew we would be okay.

**I finally have a plan for my stories! We'll get there! Come on plot! Let's go! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Own nothing, I do.**

Pitch Black shadow traveled up to the Frost house.

He was weak, very weak. But he knew that this revenge would give him unlimited power.

The Frosts.

Jack, Elsa, and little Terra Frost.

Jack and Elsa were both strongly afraid of loosing their families.

The most powerful fear of all on two of the most fearful people.

But little Terra was his target.

Little Terra, who had never felt fear.

Little Terra, the offspring of people who had been practically _swimming_ in a pool of fear.

Little Terra's fear was what he needed.

He was too weak to maintain his physical form. He had used most of his energy breaking out of prison.

He was a mere shadow.

He snaked himself up to the Frosts window. For over half an hour, he felt the fear leaking out of the window. He felt himself flicker back to realaty.

Then, it was gone, and he was suddenly weaker then he had been before.

What had happened? He had spent the better part of an hour getting stronger, and in a quarter second, it was gone.

Then he realized it, it was still going on.

Laughter!

It was draining him faster and faster. He quickly melted into the shadows and left the Frost household.

That little pest, Terra, was giggling with _glee_!

It was too dangerous to be in his physical form anyway.

He would wait until he had enough power, until no one would be able to stop him.

**I have had this chapter written for about-maybe just less then a month. I've been _trying_ to make it longer but just can't! Sorry! Please review- NICELY!**


End file.
